DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This Core will direct GCT (germ cell tumor) sample distribution to each of the four individual projects. It will do this in three ways. First, surgical GCT specimens will be obtained by one of the co-investigators who is responsible for the orchiectomies and retroperitoneal lymph node dissections here. One hundred-nineteen such procedures took place in 1996, most supervised by this team of investigators. Second, the Project Leader, a pathologist, will dissect away the normal tissue. Third, the Core will distribute the tissue to the individual projects. In summary, this Core will facilitate transfer of GCT specimens to the molecular and cellular investigators who need them.